Reduction of vehicle emissions is an on-going objective of the automotive industry. Information concerning the emissions of an engine is desired by automotive designers in designing multi-cylinder engines. In addition, information concerning the emissions of an engine in operation, such as in a passenger vehicle, is desirable for use by on-board systems for minimizing emissions and/or by automotive technicians in diagnosing and repairing engine problems causing undesirably high emissions.
Conventional emissions measurement equipment needs improvement. For example, such equipment is unable to be easily incorporated into hard to access portions of multi-cylinder engines, does not provide suitable information of the emissions of the individual cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine, and/or is too fragile and/or expensive to be utilized in production engines.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system for measuring engine emissions that can readily be incorporated into hard to access portions of an engine, provides information of the emissions of the individual cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine, is economical, and durable.